As a portable terminal which has a casing provided with a liquid crystal screen and a casing provided with an operation portion capable of performing key input, there has been known one in which the cases are coupled via a hinge and which is carried in a folded state.
According to this portable terminal, the one casing is provided with a magnet and the other casing is provided with a magnetic sensor, and the magnet and the magnetic sensor are disposed in a manner that the magnet is in a detection range of the magnetic sensor in the folded state, whereby the magnetic sensor detects the magnetic field thereby to detect the folded state and an open state.
In recent years, there has been proposed a portable terminal which is configured to be rotatable with respect to two axes. This portable terminal has a casing provided with a liquid crystal screen and a casing provided with an operation portion capable of performing key input, and is configured to protect the liquid crystal screen and to stop the output to the liquid crystal screen thereby to realize low power consumption when the liquid crystal screen and the operation portion are faced to each other and folded.
Further, according to this portable terminal, in an opened state and in a state where the liquid crystal screen and the operation portion are folded in a warped manner, it is possible to view images etc., telephone, browse mails, view and listen moving images on the liquid crystal screen and image by a camera thereof etc.
Among these portable terminals, there is known one in which the two casings are coupled so as to be rotatable freely, an angle detection means detects an angle between the two casings, and an image is displayed on the display portion in accordance with the detection information (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, among a digital camera and a portable video camera, there is known one in which a liquid crystal screen housed within a camera main body is supported by a hinge portion so as to be able to be opened and closed freely, and the magnetic sensor of the camera main body detects the magnetic field of the magnet of the hinge portion thereby to detect an angle between the liquid crystal screen and the camera main body (see Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-135118    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-184293